Flatmate-ing
by Neko Sombria
Summary: "Para uma pessoa tão inteligente, você é bem estúpido não?". UA. One-Shot. ShikaSaku. Fluffy


_**N.A.:** Tive essa ideia agora pela manhã, enquanto estava sentada no sofá bebendo café. Recomendo fortemente ouvir a playlist "Wake up and smell the coffe" no Spotify. Era o que eu estava ouvindo enquanto escrevia. encaixa muito bem com o humor da fanfic. _

**_Espero que gostem!_**

* * *

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**F**__**latmate-ing**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_Por Neko Sombria_

_.._

_.._

Passos silenciosos pelo corredor chamaram a atenção do moreno para a sua volta. O ruído da televisão era o som mais alto do recinto, e o vislumbre rosa entrando na cozinha lhe fez prestar atenção na tela a sua frente mais uma vez. Momentos depois, uma figura de cabelos rosas, longos e trançados - ele jurava estarem soltos - apareceu sonolenta, de pantufas e com uma xícara fumegante de café em suas mãos. Ela se sentou no sofá, espalhando-se, e usando as cobertas leves que eles mantinham sobre o móvel para se cobrir. Lá fora chovia e fazia frio, algo que fazia com que Sakura se curvasse em direção a Shikamaru em busca de calor.

Os olhos dos dois de encontraram por instantes até que o moreno abriu um sorriso de canto e a rosada se voltasse para as notícias na televisão também.

Para qualquer um a cena parecia romântica, mas a verdade era que eles apenas dividiam o apartamento. Alguns anos antes, Sakura recém tinha se formado e ainda levaria tempo para conseguir dinheiro para um lugar só seu. Shikamaru, por outro lado, estava embarcando em um mestrado longo. Embora ambos pudesse pedir ajuda para suas famílias, a idéia de dividir um lugar com um amigo tinha um apelo muito maior.

O tempo havia passado, Sakura havia se estabilizado na carreira, Shikamaru havia entrado para o corpo docente da Universidade. Ambos tinham dinheiro para se mudar, mas ter um companheiro de apartamento havia se tornado mais que uma ótima idéia em um momento de desespero, mas sim algo que ambos gostavam muito. Para Sakura, era bom ter alguém que aceitava suas palavras pelo o que elas eram, sem duvidar de sua capacidade, para discutir algum caso complicado que estivesse trabalhando. Para Shikamaru, era renovador ter alguém com quem discutir suas idéias que lhe desse uma nova perspectiva. Era uma situação de ganho para ambos os lados.

E por mais que para muitos fosse estranho duas pessoas de sexo oposto morarem juntos sem ter algum tipo de envolvimento, para os dois era bastante confortável. Claro que ao longos dos anos cada um acabou levando um parceiro ou outro para lá, mas eles tinham um acordo de que enquanto não fosse um problema, estava tudo bem. Shikamaru havia tido duas namoradas fixas nesse tempo todo e não havia tido nenhum problema. Sakura tinha um parceiro vez ou outra, mas nunca nada muito sério. A rosada era uma mulher casada com seu juramento de salvar vidas, e quem não entendesse isso, não tinha direitos sobre a vida dela. Por isso ela preferia encontros casuais, com pessoas que queriam alguma diversão como ela, e não estivessem em busca de uma relacionamento. O moreno tinha visto um ou outro rosto de passagem pelo apartamento vez ou outra, mas nada escandaloso. Sakura era discreta. Isso e o isolamento acústico que eles havia colocado no apartamento para preservar a privacidade de cada um.

Shikamaru lembrava de ter visto Hoshigaki Kisame entrando com ela uma noite, quando estava jogado no sofá quase adormecido. Ou uma vez que Sakura estava se despedindo de um Jashin Hidan na porta enquanto o moreno ia em direção a cozinha para pegar café. A vez mais memorável era, com certeza, quando em uma manhã o Nara estava na cozinha, bebendo seu café e lendo jornal, quando ninguém mais ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi - adorado e intocável irmão mais velho de um dos melhores amigos da rosada - entrou na cozinha para pegar café. Sakura havia saído havia algum tempo na ocasião, chamada pelo hospital. Shikamaru nunca viu uma pessoa tão expressiva e inexpressiva ao mesmo tempo como naquele dia. Certamente o Uchiha não esperava acordar daquele jeito, as cobertas frias e a companheira fora de seu alcance. Fora quase hilário.

Olhando para a rosada aninhada ao seu lado, ele não entendia bem a vida ou as escolhas feitas pela mulher. Ela era linda. Talvez não do jeito óbvio como Ino - melhor amiga de ambos - ou Temari, nem mesmo do jeito clássico de Hinata. Mas a harmonia do conjunto era deslumbrante. E por vezes o moreno tinha dificuldade em encarar a amiga como apenas isso: uma amiga. Não que a mulher dificultasse de forma óbvia, como usar roupas pouco respeitáveis em sua frente ou algo do gênero. Bem pelo contrário, Sakura procurava manter tudo o mais confortável para ambos de forma que nunca houve um momento constrangedor entre eles. Mas a dificuldade estava na falta de conhecimento da rosada em como mesmo ele, que havia crescido cercado pela beldade que Ino era, poderia ser afetado pela presença cativante ao seu lado.

\- Eu consigo sentir suas engrenagens girando. O que há?

As palavras da Haruno lhe despertaram dos devaneios e o moreno percebeu que seu olhar ainda estava fixo no objeto de seus pensamento.

\- Eu estou confuso.

\- Sobre?

\- Você.

\- Você não está fazendo sentido algum. O que há para se estar confuso sobre mim?

\- Suas escolhas.

\- Quais delas?

\- Por que você está solteira?

As palavras cruas de Shikamaru pegaram a rosada surpresa.

\- Não estou lhe entendendo.

\- Você é linda. Talentosa. Independente e inteligente. E as únicas coisas que lhe acompanham constantemente são seu trabalho e eu. Por que?

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, surpresa e digerindo as palavras do moreno antes de sorrir como um gato que comeu o conário e responder:

\- Eu achei que fosse bastante óbvio: porque eu tenho exatamente tudo o que eu quero pro resto da minha vida.

A declaração da mulher fez com que dessa vez o Nara piscasse tentando digerir as palavras.

\- Como assim?

\- Exatamente o que eu disse: eu tenho tudo o que eu quero pro resto da minha vida.

\- E o que seria isso?

\- Oras, eu tenho meu amado trabalho, este apartamento e você. Eu não preciso de mais nada além disso pro resto da minha vida.

Shikamaru ficou encarando o rosto da mulher em silêncio por um longo tempo, tentando entender o significado escondido por trás das palavras honestas da rosada. A mesma deu uma risada quase debochada diante da reação.

\- Para uma pessoa tão inteligente, você é bem estúpido não?

A retórica da mulher fez uma careta de descontentamento aparecer no semblante do Nara antes de responder.

\- Se você fosse mais clara, eu não precisaria ficar pensando em todos os significados por trás das suas palavras. Eu me sinto um peão de xadrez prestes a ser capturado pela rainha.

Uma risada baixa saiu da rosada por conta da comparação.

\- Então eu vou falar de um jeito que você só possa interpretar de uma única forma.

Saindo do ninho quente que havia criado para si, Sakura se ergueu no sofá, aproximando-se sem receio algum de rejeição e buscou os lábios do moreno com os seus. Ele tinha gosto de fumaça e café, mas isso não a impediu em momento algum de buscar os lábios dele com mais vontade. Pelo contrário, o contato entre as línguas fez um calor se espalhar em seu baixo ventre, enquanto um som desesperado escapava de sua garganta.

O ato acabou muito cedo, mas a rosada se afastou mesmo querendo se perder no homem a sua frente. Se afastando o suficiente para encarar os olhos escuros, Sakura continuou:

\- Eu estou solteira porque eu não tive coragem se perseguir a única pessoa que povoa meus pensamentos e coração além do trabalho. E mesmo que eu só tenha essa pessoa enquanto eu tiver esse apartamento, eu sou feliz porque quando eu chego em casa, morta sobre meus pés, ver você estirado no sofá, com o cabelo solto e o mundo como a última coisa em seus pensamentos, é mais atrativo que qualquer homem que eu já tive na minha cama. Eu fui clara agora?

Shikamaru assentiu, sem palavras, diante da declaração e isso fez a rosada sorrir e voltar para o lugar que estava antes e tomar um gole de seu café.

\- Desde quando...?

\- Desde aquela manhã em que eu saí para o hospital correndo por causa de uma emergência e percebi que a minha maior preocupação era se eu tinha deixado café passando porque você me pediu, além de deixar um bilhete na geladeira sobre meu paradeiro, do que dar alguma satisfação para Itachi, que estava dormindo na minha cama.

Aquilo fazia um bom tempo, pensava Shikamaru. Ele ainda estava com Shiho e a atração e sentimento que o moreno viria a alimentar pela rosada iriam florescer apenas vários meses depois, quando ela chegasse em casa de um plantão de 36 horas, acabada, após perder um paciente de 6 anos de idade.

\- Foi por isso que naquela noite, quando Itachi lhe ligou, você silenciou o celular e não atendeu.

Sakura assentiu.

\- Eu não precisava de um corpo para esquentar minha cama. Eu precisava de um abraço de quem entendia o peso que eu carregava nos meus ombros aquela noite.

Shikamaru se sentia um idiota. Os sinais estiveram todos ali. Quando ele e Shiho terminaram, a rosada tinha ficado menos em casa para dar espaço para ele se recuperar. Mas agora ele entendia que ela estava tentando se controlar para não fazer besteira. O moreno deu uma risada seca.

\- Eu sou idiota, não sou?

Sakura deu de ombros.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse feito algo também. Quando eu aceitei que eu estava interessada em você mais do que uma amiga deveria, eu percebi que se eu agisse como sempre, indo atrás do que eu quero, eu poderia desequilibrar nossa relação. E eu não estava disposta a arriscar tudo e acabar perdendo você. Então eu resolvi que como você estava feliz, mesmo não sendo comigo, eu também estava. Se fosse para acontecer, uma hora eu teria uma chance. Quando você terminou com Shiho, eu senti a balança desequilibrar. Você parecia perdido e precisava de uma amiga, e eu não tinha certeza se eu ia conseguir fazer isso sem colocar meus próprios interesses no caminho. Então eu disse que não sabia como ajudar e lhe dei a maior quantidade de espaço possível. Você é esperto, sabe se virar.

\- E se mesmo assim eu precisasse de alguém?

\- Eu ia lhe mandar para Ino.

Shikamaru olhou para a rosada tão rápido que seu pescoço estralou no ato. A rosada meramente o observou pelo canto do olho para garantir que estava tudo bem e logo em seguida voltou sua atenção para a televisão.

\- Assim?

\- Yeap.

\- Quanta frieza.

\- Você quer dizer que pensar com objetividade no que é melhor para você é frieza? Me sinto ofendida.

\- Nós dois sabemos que poucas coisas conseguem lhe ofender.

\- E você acha que isso não ofende?

\- É pra eu ser sincero ou manter nossa amizade?

\- Calado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que a rosada começou a ficar inquieta.

\- O que foi mulher?

\- Você não vai falar nada?

\- Como assim?

\- Eu acabei de me declarar pra você! - A voz exasperada da rosada fez um grunhido irritado sair do fundo da garganta do moreno.

\- Quem é estúpido agora?

\- Ao menos eu falei diretamente. Você nem isso! Eu não tenho bola de cristal.

Shikamaru suspirou fundo pedindo paciência aos céus antes de responder.

\- Mulher problemática. Você acha mesmo que teria conseguido me beijar se eu não sentisse nada por você?

Sakura ficou em silêncio, surpresa, por alguns instantes, antes de formular um brilhante "Ah!" e se aconchegar mais ao moreno.

\- Jantar?

\- Posso escolher o lugar?

\- Eu posso escolher a sobremesa?

Os dois se olharam e seus sorrisos foram resposta suficiente.

**FIM**

* * *

**Uma coisinha rápida que me veio a cabeça e eu comecei a escrever em um caderno aqui em casa. O último diálogo ficou sem gênero porque pode ter sido iniciado por qualquer um dos dois. Eu achei fofo. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews?**

**Neko Sombria**


End file.
